


VID: Ghost

by mithborien



Series: Teen Wolf Vids [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia Reverse Bang, BAMF Lydia, BAMF Lydia Martin, Character Death, F/F, Fanvids, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The ghost of you, it keeps me awake."</p><p>Or, the Lydia brings Allison back from the dead fanvid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Ghost

**Details:** Teen Wolf | Allison/Lydia | 2.02 | "Ghost" by Ella Henderson  
**Download:** [102mb](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9bc588rcjrdd5yl/teenwolf-ghost-mithborien.avi?dl=0) @ Dropbox

[Reblog on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/124396713541/GQsBGZLW?redirect_to=http%3A%2F%2Fmithborien.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F124396713541%2Fthe-ghost-of-you-it-keeps-me-awake-or-the&source=iframe)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for http://allydiareversebang.tumblr.com/
> 
> I had two lovely fics made for my vid which I am horrendously behind in acknowledging. 
> 
> [Come walk with me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3646050) by disappointionist &  
> [Bound](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3848767) by MK_Yujji
> 
> Thank you so much authors!


End file.
